Irisviel
► "She's a woman who's had her heart broken, and that...can make you do unspeakable things. And not having someone, well that's the worst curse imaginable." ◄ "Life is pain. I was a fool to think that I could be brought to light, to hide the darkness within myself. You see, no matter how long we run and no matter how many times we lie to ourselves; No one can hide from the true creature that lurks within the shadows. You can deny it all you'd like, but monsters are real. They live inside us...and eventually, they'll win. The sooner you accept this fact, the easier it is to suffer through this torment." - Irisviel Irisviel previously served as a Paladin of [https://pathfinder.wikia.com/wiki/Sarenrae Sarenrae], 'though not a stranger to the light; Iris fought in the Third Orc War. She was a Champion of Egron, leading the front-lines to facilitate any advantage point for her compatriots. Among the ranks, Iris took an oath to defend innocent citizens and return them to the city safely. As the War came to a close, Iris was greatly injured. Those she fought so proudly to protect, fell on the battlefield...glaring evidence...a failure of her oath. Iris quickly spiraled into despair as she lost faith in both her Goddess and the Light, communing with the unbridled darkness within. History Physical Description Personality ''"I am a creature of grief, dust, and bitter longings. Go ahead, I urge you to listen. That silence is emptiness within me. A place where my heart once belonged..." - Irisviel Irisviel's demeanor is rather hostile and off-putting. She is quick to undermine others and has little allegiance in those she meets. Every decision she makes is based on trust. Funnily enough, the only person she trusts is herself...even then; she still has her doubts. * Pessimistic * Guarded * Strange * Timid * Intelligent * Cunning * Lonely * Grieving * Selfish * Dark * Spiteful * Cold-Hearted * Mysterious * Serious * Dangerous Friends & Foes Friends "I used to have allies, great comrades who fought along my side. Too bad they've all fallen at my feet...even if they were still alive; all they'd see me as now is just a monster who needs redemption. But why? It's so much more fun in the dark. The only thing I can depend on now are the shadows." - Irisviel '''Luca (Lucifer) - ''"We've all got both the light and dark within us, what matters is how we act upon it. I'll admit, I was once scared to let the darkness consume me...but it's who I am. No matter what, I always have you to fall back on...you're always there; in the back of my head. Sometimes I think I may be going a bit mad but you're mine, and I am yours." - Irisviel (Luca's Thaumaturge). Shortly after Iris abandoned her Paladin Order and began to study forbidden lore of the Occult; Luca came to her. '' ''Lucifer or Luca, is a shadowy manifestation expanded from Irisviel's subconscious. Much like an Eidolon, Luca is able to work symbiotically with his caster both defensively and offensively. Though his direct actions are often hidden within the confines of Iris' shadow magic. Foes ''"I always felt there were two kinds of people...the wolves and the sheep. I used to be a measly little sheep; following the word of my old Goddess. I remember a fool, following the Order of the Guard to protect those who belittled me. I was weak, and naive. And it's funny, you don't think about those things in war...but it's still war and your enemies will do anything to crush your morale. That's when I learned; Love is Weakness." - Irisviel 'Zyler Kane -' "''One day I'll stop this sadness, and on that sweet day...I shall drown you in my pain. You took my soul and destroyed everything I was. It's your turn to be the victim, I'm much stronger now; maybe that's thanks to you. But that doesn't change what you took from me, and now...I will take everything from you." - Irisviel (Zyler's Enemy). ''Zyler Kane is the individual that originally set Iris upon her path of darkness as he fought against her within the Londor-Egronian Warfront. Known to Zyler, Irisviel was a single mother of one; a baby girl. Zyler used this as a tactical measure against the Fetchling, a distraction upon the battlefield that left Iris defenseless. After Zyler struck down the Paladin, he murdered her child before her eyes...but left Iris alive in anguish. Like a dog, Iris begged for Zyler to take her life. Instead, he watched menacingly as the despair ravaged Iris' mind. Aspirations Additional Information Category:Inactive